I love you
by Roxie338
Summary: This is a Gaara and Kankuro one-shot...I don't see why a one-shot lemon would need a summary, but here you go. I hope you like it...actually, I don't care if you do because I wrote this for my best friend...not for my readers. e e


Strong currents of wind blew furiously in the air, carrying small grains of sand in its violent currents. As the vicious winds whipped around in the air the sounds of metal clattering together could be heard as the sounds were carried on the rough currents. Down by a small oasis grunts and groans of pain could be heard, two girls were both sparing near the green area. A girl with fire red hair, with light blue eyes and pale skin, was near the small pound of the oasis, she was panting holding a Kunai Knife in her right, her left propped up on her thigh. A small smirk crawled its way across her lips as she looked at another girl before her.

Standing in front of the red head was a girl with brown hair, coal black eyes, and slightly tan skin. She too was panting and holding a jouhyou in her right, using her left to prop herself up as well. "I guess that's another win for me, Matsuri" the red head huffed, "I guess I lost another spare to you, Aka." The red head known as Aka stood up straight and walked over to her companion putting her kunai back in a hip pouch that was strapped to her side. She placed a hand on Matsuri's shoulder and smiled wide at her, "we should be heading back to the village and tell Gaara-sensei about our progression. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear about our growth."

Aka and Matsuri were students of none other the Kazekage himself, originally Matsuri was his only student, but one day Aka came to the Sand from the Waterfall Country. She left her old village behind her due to many reasons. The main reason was because she possessed the Three-Tailed Arctic Fox Demon, Chi-kitsue. She had the same fate as her brother, Naruto Uzumaki and had a tailed beast sealed inside her as a baby. After leaving her home she first went to the Leaf to live with her twin brother for a while, after her brother had left with Jiraiya she left for Suna, with Matsuri.

She knew her brother wasn't going to home for a long time, and decided to have a little adventure of her own. Aka and Matsuri were walked in the desert, hot sand getting in between their toes due to their sandals. Upon entering their village the red head began to run through the crowded streets, chanting to Matsuri "c'mon slow poke! Last one to the Kazekage's office buys ramen." Matsuri loved her hyper team mate, but when it came to money…man, sometimes she hated it. Aka ran through the crowd she could feel the aching in her legs and arms due to the intense training today, she cheated and used some of Chi-kitsue's Chakra.

She thought using her tailed demons Chakra was cheating, but Matsuri was becoming very skilled with her Jouhyou and her jutsu. Some days Aka couldn't keep up, and finally she relied on Chi-kitsue. Chi-kitsue would usually talk to Aka in her mind and sometimes the red head would reply, today she had been talking to Chi-kitsue a lot. _**Are you going to tell him you used some of my Chakra, Aka? **_She heard a low voice that dripped with venom at every word in the back of her mind. _I don't want to tell Gaara-Sensei that I used some_ she replied.

_**I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if you did, you shouldn't be afraid of him. You too possess a demon plus you have the upper hand. You can control water, while Shukaku's vessel uses sand. You can take him down easily, Aka. **__Enough!_ Aka screamed in the back of her head, she heard a low feminine chuckle as it faded away. She began to slow down due to the tight pain in her legs. Matsuri was catching up to her and Aka focused on winning, _this pain is nothing_ she chanted.

Villagers watched as the two dashed in the streets, cuts and bruises covering their arms, legs, and face. The Kazekage's mansion was in view, the brunette and the red head were neck at neck. Kankuro and Temari were walking out of the mansion; Temari was holding a few scrolls as she talked with her brother. Kankuro wore his usual black clothing, only he wasn't wearing his Kabuki-like make-up. "That Aka girl sure is something, though whenever I'm around her…I feel this menacing power radiating from her.

I know she can't hurt a fly, but that demon inside her…I'm worried-"Kankuro was cut off short when a flash of red crashed into him, knocking him over on his back. Aka's face was buried in his chest and could hear him growl, she let out a dry laugh as she slowly got off of the older man. She stood up and offered Kankuro a hand, he glared at her small hand and finally he grasped it. She pulled hard to help up the angry puppeteer. "Eh he he…I'm sorry Kan-Kan, I didn't mean to make you fall over" Kankuro looked down at the girl, "damn it Aka! I hate it when you crash into me; I always end up with a big bruise on my back."

Aka looked down at her feet and held her hands behind her, red hair falling in front of her face "Gomen Kankuro-San " the girl looked sad. Kankuro couldn't stay mad at her for long; she was like a little sister to him…better than Temari. "Ah it's alright Aka" the red head smiled and looked up at Kankuro with a mischievous grin. She spread her arms to embrace him in a hug; she wrapped her small arms around her chest. Kankuro was a bit surprised and soon returned the warm embrace.

Aka nuzzled into his chest just as Matsuri ran up behind them, Temari was watching them with a small smile; Kankuro smiled and rested his chin on top of her head. To him she really was like a little sister, maybe the one he's always wanted? "Oi, Aka-Chan" a loud, yet soft voice carried on the winds now gentle current. Aka released her grip around Kankuro and spun around on her heel to see where the voice came from. Aka smiled wide and hopped up and down a few times "Riku-chan!" Aka squealed and ran over to the girl.

Aka came to a halt and wrapped her arms around the girls waist, Riku was about seventeen years old, a year older than Aka. Aka was only sixteen, Riku placed a hand on top of the girls head with a smile and then turned her attention to Kankuro. She smiled slightly to see the young man; a faint blush crept upon her still features. As Riku looked at him he looked back at her with his onyx hues, Riku and Kankuro both went to the same Academy and both were on the same team. Even after the Konoha invasion Riku kept her position on the team.

Plus for the longest time Riku always had a crush on her team mate, she turned her gaze back to Aka and could hear her giggling. "Riku-chan finally came back from her mission! C'mon let's go report to the Kazekage, you and me!" Riku couldn't refuse the offer. Aka was like a sister to her, after all just like the three sand siblings. "Sure, sure get Matsuri and we'll go report."

**Riku's POV:**

As I looked down at my friend I could see scrapes and bruises marking her pale skin. I looked at Matsuri and saw the small cuts marking her skin as well "you two have been training jaan?" Aka nodded her head and grabbed my hand, she dragged me over to the mansion and stopped in front of Kankuro, "hey…Kankuro-san" I mumbled looking at him, inside I wanted to scream and kiss him but on the outside I was calm. Very calm. "Hey…Riku-chan how was the mission?" Kankuro asked rubbing the back of his head; I smiled and told him it was as usual, tough but kind of easy. All I had to do was going to the leaf and give something to the Hokage."

We both laughed nervously and felt Aka tug me along and Matsuri push me from behind into the mansion. I groaned in annoyance and began to walk down the hallways with Aka and Matsuri by my side "I swear Riku, you suck badly at flirting. You're always too calm…and tense, it's obvious he likes you back." I growled at her and could hear Matsuri agree with her team mate, and finally the Kazekage's office was in view.

**Normal POV:**

Outside Kankuro relaxed and pouted a little bit _man I suck…I bet she doesn't even like me, I mean she wouldn't like me. She's too pretty…and talented…and, ugh--!_ Kankuro yelled at himself mentally before feeling a little tap on his shoulder. "Kankuro it's very obvious she likes you back, next times you see her just…act natural, don't tense up and get all nervous." Kankuro nodded at his sister's words and turned around to head back into the mansion. "I'm going to go work on some things; I might not be home until late."

Temari nodded her head before heading back to the three siblings' home; Kankuro entered the mansion and walked up a fleet of stairs and into a room where his puppets were. He sighed and walked over to a table with a puppet he was working on, a Kankuro original. He looked around the room and saw the two person bed in the corner, on the floor was scrolls and recipes for poisons, recites for weapons, and tools. Kankuro smiled as he remembered how Riku admired his puppets, she always had a soft side for puppets. He turned back to the puppet he was working on and picked up a small screw driver and began to add a few weapons to his new creation.

Back in the hallway Aka, Matsuri, and Riku stood in front of a door leading into the Kazekage's office, Riku sighed and knocked gently on the dark brown door. "Come in" could be heard from behind the brown wood, Riku grabbed the door knob and gently opened the door walking in, with Aka and Matsuri not far behind. "Lord Kazekage I've completed my mission" she looked at the pale red head sitting behind a desk. He looked at her with turquoise eyes with black rimmed around teal; she knew it was due to his inner demon. "Excellent Riku-chan, you may go" Riku bowed before him and spun around on her heel walking out of the room.

Aka and Matsuri stayed in the room watching Gaara, "Gaara-Sensei Matsuri has gotten a lot stronger." The corners of Gaara's mouth twitched a bit "so has Aka, she's gotten a lot stronger than me." The corner of Gaara's curved over a bit "excellent, I will teach you a new jutsu tomorrow, go and get some rest you've done enough training for today." Both bowed and Matsuri left the room, Aka stayed in the room. For some reason she loved being Gaara's presence, she knew Matsuri and Sari both admired Gaara, but she didn't really.

She liked Gaara but not in admiration, or so she thought; Aka walked over to Gaara's desk and stood next to it and looked a window. The sun was setting making a brilliant pink, orange, and purple in the sky. Out on the desert it made it look a beautiful shade of red along with the sand blowing in the air "pretty isn't it?" Aka asked her Sensei, looking down at him; he was signing a paper and put the paper in a pile of other's he signed. "Hn" was all he said nodding his head, Aka walked over to Gaara and stood by his side with her hands by her side, Gaara knew Aka also had an inner demon, just as him. Aka had a bad childhood, she too was told lies when she was a young child. "I used some of my inner demons chakra today."

Gaara stopped writing putting down his pen, he looked up at Aka, almost angry. "Why did you use Chi-Kitsue's chakra? I thought we were working on using regular chakra" Aka flinched at this and looked down at the floor, her hands balled up into fists. "I'm sorry…Gaara-Sensei, I didn't…want to give up on training right away, I didn't want…give up yet. Chi-kitsue offered me some of her chakra…I'm sorry, Sensei…I feel ashamed." Gaara stood from his seat and looked down at the girl, he looked at her attire.

She wore a white muscle shirt with fishnet arm warmers, ending at her elbows. For bottoms she wore a pair of black shorts, with fish net covering her left thigh, and on her right covering her calf. He narrowed his eyes at the girl, _why do you make me feel this way? What is this feeling…?_ Gaara placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aka…do not be ashamed" his words surprised Aka. She looked up at him with her blue hues, as she stared a tingling sensation began to form in her stomach, was it butterflies?

"Aka…" Gaara growled through his teeth, his grip on her shoulder tighten. Aka placed a hand on top of his wincing "Gaara-san you're hurting me," Gaara stopped releasing her shoulder. "Aka…why do you make me feel like this?" Aka tilted her head to the side, what did he mean? "Gaara…" Gaara looked down at his student with saddened eyes. "This feeling in my heart…whenever you're around…I feel odd, when you're around me…I feel…I feel like…" Gaara growled and couldn't take it anymore. His mind was screaming kiss her, but deep within he didn't want to.

Finally giving in Gaara crashed his lips upon Aka's, the young girl was surprised at his sudden action. Aka didn't know what to do, she should kiss back or just stand there? She could feel arms snaking around her waist pulling her closer to Gaara's chest. Hesitating slightly Aka wrapped her arms around her Sensei's neck deepening their kiss. _His lips feel so warm; they taste like cinnamon_ Aka thought smiling slightly. Staying in that position for several seconds Aka could feel something wet and warm flick against her bottom lip, it was Gaara's tongue.

She opened her mouth slightly feeling his tongue try to pry its way through, she could hear him growl and soon he bit down on her bottom lip. She gasped giving Gaara the perfect chance to shove his tongue in her mouth; Aka let out a soft moan as his tongue explored his student's mouth, every corner and craves it could possibly slip into. Gaara began to rub his tongue against hers making it active, soon the two were fighting for dominance and Gaara won. Placing a hand on her lower back and on her mid-back he pulled her closer, slightly digging his nails into her skin through the muscle shirt. Aka squeaked feeling his dull nails dig into her skin, with half lidded eyes she looked at Gaara's face to see a dark abyss, his eyes were fully closed.

Closing her blue eyes Aka let out another moan and it rung into Gaara's ear, blood running south in between his legs. He grunted feeling his member becoming slightly hard due to her moaning, one of his hands trailed down ward and snaked into her shirt. Trailing his finger tips along her fit stomach she stopped at her breast, he could feel the soft silk from her bra, and soon the soft skin of her breasts. A tint of pink spread across her cheeks feeling Gaara squeeze her breast gently. Feeling the soft skin more blood rushed to his hardening member, veins began to bulge slightly.

Gaara groaned feeling the growing sensation between his legs, Aka let out a soft moan as one of Gaara's fingers slipped under her bra rubbing and pinching her soft, delicate nipple. As he fondled with her breasts Gaara was starting to get annoyed with her bra, he shoved his other hand under her shirt and began to work on the hook. Aka stood their blushing and felt the tight cloth become lose, her breasts falling. Aka looked up at Gaara as he removed her shirt and felt the soft lace of her bra straps slip down her shoulders. Gaara pulled the rest of her bra off of her slim body letting it hit the floor, Aka used her arms to cover herself.

Gaara growled and removed her arms looking at her breasts, his mouth watering "Aka…" he said licking his lips. In the corner of the room was his Gourd, he used his sand to pop the cork off the top and let the sand come crawling out. Aka didn't notice the sand forming a bed like formation behind her, Gaara pushed her down making her land on the soft sand, she squeaked as she looked up at Gaara, still covering herself up. Gaara removed his Kazekage robes letting them fall to the floor; she looked him over seeing he was wearing the same outfit Kankuro usually wore, except it was a plain black shirt, nothing special. He crawled on top of Aka looking down at the flustered girl.

Gaara grabbed her arms and removed them from her breasts, looking at them hungrily "why do you hide yourself? You're too beautiful to be hidden from the world" Gaara mumbled before crashing his lips on hers. "Gaara-san…" Aka mumbled wrapping her arms around Gaara's neck again pressing her bare chest against his; he placed his hands on her hips tugging at her pants. She could feel the tugging sensation and felt the soft material sliding down her legs; he pulled them off of her and removed her sandals along with his. As he looked down at her he removed his shirt, exposing his muscular chest. Aka's eyes widen at the sight, slowly she reached towards him hesitating. She trailed her finger tips down his chest and to his stomach, she could feel his abs.

"Lay down, Aka…" doing as she was told, Aka lay down on the soft sand, her red hair sprawling out around her. Watching her Gaara traced a finger along the rim of Aka's panties, she twitched feeling his finger going downward. Her breathing became hitched feeling his finger slip under her black panties, trailing his finger around her watering sex, Gaara slipped a finger in between her lips making Aka gasp. He smiled deviously as he watched her facial expressions, feeling her becoming soaking wet he slipped in another finger. Aka let out a moan bucking her hips slightly into his fingers, Gaara smirked placing a hand on her hip ramming his fingers inside her wet entrance.

Thrust after thrust Aka moaned loudly and finally Gaara could feel her walls clenching tightly around his fingers, he groaned feeling his erection becoming painfully hard. Aka moaned loudly as her juices coated his fingers, Gaara pulled out of her sex and held his fingers in front of his face. Smirking Gaara began to lick his fingers clean of her juices making Aka blush, letting out a grunt Gaara used his free hand to rip off her last piece of clothing, and removed the rest of his clothes. Aka gapped at his large member, it was hard and it looked like it was ready to burst. Gaara looked down at his erection with pain in his eyes, Aka saw this and knew what would relieve him. Spreading her legs slightly Gaara watched her, Aka's arms pressed close to her sides.

Gaara smiled and crawled on top of Aka again positioning himself at Aka's womanhood. Gaara knew Aka was still his student and cared for her, he didn't want to hurt her. He looked down at her and she nodded her head giving him the okay, as soon as he got the signal he began to slowly enter her. Aka withered in pain, twitching, and whimpering;_ it hurts…damn it, it hurts!_ Tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, her walls being forced to stretch around his member. Gaara slowly inched his way into Aka, his breathing becoming rigid. Finally he was fully inside her, he watched as Aka clenched her teeth letting Aka get used to his size. Soon he began to thrust slowly…painfully slow.

As Gaara watched Aka he saw that the pain was soon replaced with pleasure, moans escaped her soft lips. Gaara began to move faster hanging his head low next to hers, beads of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He grunted as Aka moaned in his ear, hearing her beckon to him to go faster. "Gaara" suddenly moaned, there that was the thing Gaara wanted. Shifting his hips he countered and aimed for the spot, "scream…ngh…my name" Gaara growled, "Gaara-sensei" she said.

"Louder" Gaara said starting to slow down the pace "Gaara-Sensei" Aka whined. Now he was going slow…painfully slow again. "Scream. My. Name" Gaara demanded "**GAARA, PLEASE FASTER!" **She shouted, her call sending Gaara over the edge. Narrowing his eyes he held Aka down pounding her, she moaned and screamed his name as her walls once again began to clench tightly around his member. "G-Gaara!" Aka moaned as her teacher arched his back, Aka climaxing first then Gaara releasing his seed deep in her; Gaara fell on top of Aka panting. Gaara slowly pulled out of his student and flopped down right next to her. He pulled her close to his body looking her in the eyes "Aka…" he whispered.

Aka was dazed feeling a tingling sensation in between her legs, she looked up and saw that it was dark outside. "Gaara…" she whispered cuddling into his chest, he wrapped his arms around his love and held her close, he kissed her shoulder before Aka fell into a deep slumber, her breathe brushed against his bare chest. Gaara sighed and for the first time…he smiled and nuzzled the young girl.

Elsewhere Riku was in a different room in the mansion, she was working on some poison recipes she could give to Kankuro, she knew he was making a new puppet and maybe he could use some poisons for his puppet. "Yes, it's done" Riku mumbled picking up a vile full of a dark red substance. She smiled and walked out of her room and down the hall to Kankuro's room; she knocked on the door and heard him grunt from behind. She knew it was a 'come in'. Riku opened the door slowly walking into the room, holding the vile in her right.

"Kankuro-san…I…made you a new poison if you want it." Kankuro looked up from his work to look at Riku, now he was wearing his Kabuki make-up "thank you…Riku-chan" he stood up as the girl handed him the vile. He looked the young girl over and smiled her black her, her slightly tan skin, her ice blue eyes. Everything about her he loved, he also loved her attire. It was a black tank-top that was tight and showed him every curve, she wore knee length pants. His fingers twitched as his imagination ran wild, "Kankuro-san…?" He heard Riku speak. He walked back over to his desk and placed the vile near the puppet; he looked over his shoulder and saw Riku standing in front of the bed…perfect.

"Kankuro-sa—"she was cut off short with Kankuro tackling her onto his bed, pinning her down as he looked at the angle. "Riku…I love you, I've loved you for the longest time" Riku blushed and felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes, "I-I love you too." After she said that Kankuro silenced her with his lips, they were warm against hers and tasted of something sweet. Riku wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, as Riku and Kankuro both had a passionate moment, Riku could feel something warm flick against her lip, Kankuro's tongue. She parted her lips as Kankuro slid his tongue into her mouth, Riku let out a soft moan as his tongue explored her warm mouth.

Her soft moan rang through Kankuro's ears making him blush slightly, some blood rushing down south. Receiving a few more moans from his love he pulled away to look down at a dazed Riku. He smirked as Riku's eyes slowly fluttered open with her mouth still wide open. Kankuro began to trail kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Riku whimpered as Kankuro sucked on her delicate skin, his teeth grazing against her skin. Riku moaned as Kankuro found her spot, jack pot.

Kankuro smirked and bit down hard on the spot drawing some blood, Riku arched her back and groaned loudly. Riku once told Kankuro she was a masochist, now he was about to use that to his advantage. He trailed his hands down her body and slid his hands under her shirt. He tickled her stomach making her giggle as he kissed her again, his hands continued to travel along her body finally stopping at her breasts. Kankuro smirked as he slid his hand under her bra and rubbed the squishy ball of flesh.

Riku gasped feeling the sensation on her breast and Kankuro only chuckled at her. With his other hand Kankuro began to pull Riku's tank top over her head and threw it to the side, he looked down at her breasts and licked his lips. "What cup size are you, 38D?" Riku turned away from him with a faint blush on her face; Kankuro smirked and began to play with the hook on the front of her bra trying to remove it. Riku looked up at him as he succeeded ripped the under garment off of her body, Riku's breasts bounced slightly at the violent jerks. Immediately Riku threw her arms over her chest trying to cover her breasts, but Kankuro quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them down by her sides.

"Don't be shy around me babe" Kankuro said with a smile as he looked at her breasts. He lowered his head and began to kiss her breasts, taking one in his mouth. Riku gasped and squirmed under his weight as Kankuro trailed his tongue around her hard nipple, sucking and nipping at it. Riku let out a soft moan as Kankuro's other hand squeezed her other breast, and trailed a finger around her hardening nipple. Kankuro looked up at the girl; her face was still as the corners of her mouth twitched.

Kankuro grimaced at this and bit down on her nipple earning another groan from her. Kankuro pulled away looking down at her, a smirk still on his lips; he removed his shirt and grabbed her hand placing it on his chest. Riku was used to seeing him without a shirt, not only was she skilled with poisons she was also a medic nin and usually she'd have to heal Kankuro after some of his missions. She rubbed his chest and began to move downward stopping at the rim of his pants. She tugged at them wanting Kankuro to take them off; Kankuro smirked as he pulled them down making them stop at his knees.

Riku smirked seeing the bulge in his boxers and began to reach for them. But before she could even think about grabbing the rim of his boxers Kankuro grabbed her wrist and pinned it to her side again. Riku looked up at him with narrowed eyes and let out a low growl "now, now it wouldn't be far if you did that so sudden." She tilted her head to the side and Kankuro pointed to her pants, Kankuro released her hand and made a move to her pants and began to pull them off. Kankuro looked down at her lingerie; he could see that her panties were starting to get a bit wet.

He smirked and began to pull them down slowly revealing her wet core; again he licked his lips and ducked his head in between her legs. Riku tilted her head a bit to watch Kankuro and suddenly felt something warm and wet being shoved in her hot core. Riku squeaked and blushed feeling Kankuro's tongue explore her sex. Kankuro smirked and placed his hands on her hips trying to hold her down as Riku squirmed. Kankuro's tongue pulled out of her and he shoved it back in making her gasp, Riku moaned softly as her love began to slowly thrust his tongue in and out of her.

As Kankuro shoved his tongue in and out of her he could feel her walls starting to clench around his muscle, Riku suddenly arched her back and her walls released his tongue releasing and her juices filling his mouth. Kankuro slowly raised his head with a mouth full of Riku's juices and swallowed them slowly; he looked down at her and smirked as he crawled on top of her. Riku looked up at Kankuro seeing that most of his Kabuki paint was smeared; she smirked and felt something hard against her inner thigh. Kankuro began to grind his hips against hers letting out a groan "Riku…" the dazed girl moaned feeling something soft run down her leg.

She looked down to see Kankuro had removed his boxers and she eyed his now hard erection, she licked her lips and flipped Kankuro over straddling him. Kankuro looked up at her with a confused expression; Riku crawled down towards his member looking at it hungrily. Kankuro could feel her hot breath on his member making him groan softly, Riku was getting closer to it taking the head in her mouth. Kankuro moaned as he felt Riku wrap her soft lips on the tip tightly and suck on it as hard as she could, "Ri-ku" Kankuro moaned wanting to buck his hips. Riku began to slowly slide her head down taking more of him in her mouth, soon feeling his member in the back of her throat.

Kankuro looked down at her panting heavily with more paint smearing, beads of purple sweat rolling down the side of his face. Riku soon began to bob her head up and down on his member breathing threw her nose the whole time. Kankuro arched his back rolling his eyes; he moaned loudly placing both hands on top of Riku's head grabbing it forcing her to go a bit faster. Riku growled as Kankuro began to pull on her hair and bobbed her head faster. Soon Riku could taste pre-cum in her mouth, she savored the flavor before letting the warm substance slide down her throat.

"A-Ah Riku!" Kankuro moaned arching his back releasing his seed in her mouth, well her throat in a way. Riku pulled away quickly swallowing his seed choking a bit, Riku raised her head to look down at the panting Kankuro, she smirked and reached towards the floor grabbing her tank top. She threw it at Kankuro making it land on his face and began to rub the paint off. Kankuro chuckled a bit as Riku pulled the shirt away from him; she looked at his face that was now clean of the paint. Kankuro looked up at her as a smirk crawled upon his lips; he suddenly flipped Riku over forcing her on her back.

She looked up at Kankuro as he stroked her cheek as he began to position himself at her entrance. He looked down at her with loving eyes and she smiled at him, he began to slowly slide himself in her seeing her cringe from the pain. As he slowly pushed himself further in her he continued to look down at her, he saw a tear escape her eye as she bit down as hard as she could on her bottom lip. When he was fully inside her he kissed whatever tears escaped her dark brown eyes, from an angle they almost looked black. Slowly he began to thrust in and out and soon the pain was replaced with pleasure.

She moaned as Kankuro broke her maiden barrier and thrusting faster, Kankuro groaned as he pounded her. Riku wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her, "Kankuro-san!" Riku moaned gripping at the sheets of the bed; both were breathing heavily as their sweat began to mix together. Time froze and it felt like they were like this forever, Kankuro's hard and fast thrusts, Riku's loud moans as Kankuro bit down hard on her delicate skin. The sound of skin slapping against skin and the creaking of the bed was almost invisible, Kankuro's head hung low as he grunted in Riku's ear.

They didn't know how long this went on, but they didn't care. Kankuro could feel Riku's walls once again clench around his member, Riku was reaching her limit and so was Kankuro. Riku placed her hands on Kankuro's shoulders squeezing them tightly arching her back coating Kankuro's member in a thick layer of her juices. Soon after Riku's orgasm Kankuro came himself moaning Riku's name, Kankuro thrust a few more times receiving soft moans from Riku. As he pulled out of her their juices came pouring out soaking the sheets, Kankuro collapsed next to Riku and pulled her close to his chest nuzzling the back of her head, Riku yawned and said "I love you, Kankuro" before falling into a deep slumber.

"Heh…I love you too…Riku-chan" Kankuro mumbled wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her closer. He too fell asleep listening to Riku's relaxed breathing and even heart rate.

**Author's note: Yosh! I'm finally done! :D Anyways this was a lemon one-shot for my best friend…not for my reader technically…but still, me and her are having a one-shot lemon feast. xD Anyways I hope you like it…I guess, and I hope you like it Twinny~ :D I can't wait to read my Kisame lemon…for the third time. o-o**


End file.
